In general, existing electronic devices support functions for recording and playing audio data.
The functions for recording and playing audio data collectively process audio data received from a plurality of sound sources disposed in different directions. In this case, electronic devices may have trouble with playing only audio data received from a sound source disposed in a specified direction. Additionally, a typical audio data processing function collectively processes a sound section and a mute section of the received audio data. Accordingly, a typical electronic device supporting this may not efficiently utilize a storage space and consumes time due to unnecessary data processing.